My Precious Secret
by Gita Chibi
Summary: . "Habisnya nanti Orihime-sama sendirian, kan? Karena Hikoboshi-sama nggak ada..." YuuMamoShuu Oneshot!


A/N : Ahhh! Saya bingung, harusnya ini pake bahasa inggris! Tapi saya nggak bisa... Maaf, Ten-chan! Yappa, watashi ni wa buri nano desu...T^T

Disclaimer : Inazuma eleven owned by Level-5

Rated : K+

Character(s) : Kidou Yuuto, Goenji Shuuya, Endou Mamoru. Dengan bumbu anggota Inazuma Japan lainnya!^^

Genre(s) : Romance(?), Friendship

Warning : setelak-telaknya sebuah istilah bernama 'Shonen-Ai', OOC, dan kawan-kawannya... Mengambil setting waktu ketika Inazuma Japan masih babak penyisihan, makannya masih ada Shirou ma Ryuuji di cerita ini... Aih, Ryuuji yayank...

**My precious secret**

"**The story you never knew, the feeling you never knew"**

**Song : **君の知らない物語, Kimi no shiranai monogatari by Supercell

Bakemonogatari ending

itsumo doori no aru hi no koto

いつもどおりのある日事

_On a day just light any other,_

kimi wa totsuzen tachiagari itta

君は突然 立ち上がり言った

_You suddenly stood up and said,_

konya hoshi o mi ni yukou

「今夜星を見に行こう

"_Let's go stargazing tonight!"_

Dalam ketenangan yang paling bisa di dapat di asrama Inazuma Japan - di mana setidaknya tidak ada bola nyasar dari Fudou atau Fubuki yang membekukan asrama kalau sedang marah – paling parah hanya teriakan para korban keusilan Kogure yang disusul teriakan Haruna pada defender mungil satu itu. Yup, hari yang biasa di asrama Inazuma Japan. Tapi sepertinya hari yang sangat biasa ini membuat Endou Mamoru, kapten Inazuma Japan, merasa bosan. Dia pun berpikir keras. Mungkin... Lalu, dengan bayangan lampu kelap-kelip di atas kepalanya, dia pun berdiri tiba-tiba. Membuat seluruh anggota Inazuma Japan menoleh padanya. Dan dengan lantang, Mamoru berteriak, "Ayo kita melihat bintang malam ini!"

tama ni wa ii koto iu n da ne

「たまには良いこと言うんだね

"_I guess even you get a good idea sometimes,"_

nante minna shite itte waratta

なんてみんなして言って笑った

_everyone said as they laughed._

"Heee..." "Sepertinya seru." "Uwah, udah lama nggak lihat bintang!" "Ide bagus, kapten!" dan berbagai macam tanggapan lain mengalir dari mulut para murid Smp yang mewakili Jepang memperebutka piala FFI. Mamoru nyengir lebar, bangga dengan ide yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya itu. "Kadang-kadang kau bisa punya ide bagus ya, Endou." Kidou berkata sambil tersenyum di samping Mamoru. Mamoru pun membalasnya setengah berteriak, "Apa maksudmu 'kadang-kadang'?". Setelah itu, semuanya –termasuk Mamoru dan Kidou- tertawa bersama...

akari mo nai michi o

明かりもない道を

_On the road not even lit;_

BAKA mitai ni hashaide aruita

バカみたいにはしゃいで歩いた

_We frolicked about as we walked like fools_

kakaekonda kodoku ya fuan ni

抱え込んだ孤独や不安に

_To avoid being crushed_

oshitsubusarenai you ni

押しつぶされないように

_by the loneliness and uneasiness we carried._

"Ayo, cepat!" Kogure dan para junior lainnya berlari paling depan sambil menyuruh para senpai mereka untuk lebih cepat. Semua anggota Inazuma Japan – tentu saja termasuk para manager dan pelatih, juga para anggota cadangan seperti Someoka dan Sakuma – memutuskan untuk melihat bintang di bukit dekat Menara Besi Kota Raimon, tempat favorit kapten kita untuk berlatih. Dengan alasan karena tempat itu cukup luas dan tenang. Semua sekarang berjalan sambil tertawa dan bercanda. Para junior sangat bersemangat. Mereka berlarian di barisan depan sambil menarik-narik senpai mereka.

Kogure –yang paling semangat- berlari paling depan diikuti Haruna yang berteriak 'hati-hati!' di belakangnya. Diikuti Ryuuji yang berjalan beriringan dengan Hiroto dan Kazemaru di sampingnya, bercerita tentang pengalaman masa kecilnya meihat bintang. Ada juga Tachimukai dan Tsunami yang bersemangat ingin segera sampai di bukit. Kabeyama, Kurimatsu, Toramaru dan Hijikata menyeret paksa Tobitaka dan Shadow yang pendiam untuk bergabung bersama mereka di depan. Someoka dan Fubuki hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku Tobitaka –yang panik sendiri- dan Shadow –yang tetep pasang wajah kaku- diseret paksa oleh yang lainnya. Fudou, seperti biasanya, menyendiri di pinggir, berjalan sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Anggota lainnya berbincang-bincang dengan para manager dan juga pelatih di barisan belakang.

Sementara itu, sang kapten dengan kedua teman baiknya di sampingnya berjalan beriringan. Mamoru mulai menyebutkan satu persatu nama rasi bintang yang dia ketahui. Dan pada saat bersamaan Goenji akan memperbaiki pelafalan Mamoru yang salah. Yang langsung dibalas Mamoru dengan teriakan dan muka yang memerah malu. Goenji hanya tersenyum sambil tetap berjalan alias cuek. Mamoru yang dicuekin pun mengeluarkan pose andalannya ketika ngambek, mengembungkan pipinya sambil melipat tangan di dada. Yuuto tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua teman baiknya itu. Tapi perlahan-lahan dia menghilangkan senyumnya. Dan berpikir, 'kenapa aku merasa iri melihat mereka berdua...?'

makkura na sekai kara miageta

真っ暗な世界から見上げた

_As we gazed up from this pitch-black world,_

yozora wa hoshi ga furu you de

夜空は星が降るようで

_the stars looked like they were falling from the night sky._

"Huwaaa!" "Kereeeen!" "Hei, dari sana lebih jelas!" "Kita duduk di situ saja!"

Berbagai macam teriakan pun membahana kembali di bukit dengan menara besi sebagai penandanya. Teriakan yang menandakan bahwa anggota Inazuma Japan sudah sampai di bukit tersebut. Semua lalu mulai berpencar dengan kelompok masing-masing, mencari tempat duduk –atau tiduran- yang pas untuk melihat bintang dengan jelas.

Tak terkecuali sang kapten dan dua sahabatnya. Mereka –terutama sang kapten- segera mengambil tempat yang bagus. Mamoru pun langsung duduk dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit. Kedua sahabatnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah hiperaktif sang kapten. Mengikuti sang kapten, mereka duduk di sampingnya. Kidou di samping kanan, Goenji di kiri, dan Mamoru di tengah.

Anggota yang lainnya juga berkumpul dengan kelompok –atau pasangan- masing-masing. Kogure yang tadi diikuti Haruna, sekarang berkumpul dengan Kabeyama, Kurimatsu, Toramaru, dan Hijikata. Tobitaka dan Shadow berhasil 'kabur' dari 3 junior dan satu senior ini, menyendiri di tempat lainnya. Setidaknya Tobitaka berhasil kabur. Shadow kembali diseret oleh Max dan Megane bersaudara untuk duduk bersama mereka. Cowok berambut putih itu hanya menghela nafas dan pasrah diseret-seret oleh mereka. Ryuuji, Hiroto, dan Kazemaru kembali bersama-sama. Ryuuji duduk di tengah, Hiroto di sebelah kanannya, dan Kazemaru di samping kiri. Hiroto –seperti biasanya- dengan sabar, atas desakan Ryuuji menjelaskan satu persatu rasi bintang yang mereka lihat. Yang penjelasannya langsung disambut senyuman lebar Ryuuji dan kekaguman Kazemaru. Tsunami dan Tachimukai duduk bersama, dengan Tsunami membandingkan bintang yang dilihat di kota dengan bintang yang dilihat di pinggir pantai Okinawa. Tachimukai tersenyum mendengar ceritanya sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Percakapan yang serupa juga terjadi pada Someoka dan Fubuki yang duduk bersama. Fubuki membandingkan bintang di kota dan bintang yang dilihat di tengah butiran salju Hokkaido. Sekali-kali dia juga menyinggung Atsuya, yang ternyata lebih hafal rasi bintang daripada Shirou. Someoka hanya tertawa sambil mengusap-usap kepala Fubuki mendengar cerita ini.

Semuanya tertawa bersama, berkat ide yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepala Mamoru. Seperti bintang jatuh yang bisa muncul tiba-tiba dan membuat kita bersemangat dengan tiba-tiba...

are ga DENEBU ARUTAIRU BEGA

「あれがデネブ、アルタイル、ベガ

"_That's Deneb, Altair, and Vega,"_

kimi wa yubisasu natsu no daisankaku

君は指さす夏の大三角

_you say as you point at the Summer Triangle._

oboete sora o miru

覚えて空を見る

_I remember as I look at the sky._

"Itu... Deneb. Lalu itu Altair." Kidou mulai menunjuk satu persatu rasi bintang. Di sampingnya, Mamoru menganga kagum, pandangannya mengikuti jari telunjuk Yuuto. Di sampingnya lagi, Shuuya tersenyum sambil ikut mendongak ke atas. "Ah, dan yang itu Vega." Yuuto kembali menunjuk ke arah lain. Seperti reflek, Mamoru mengikuti kembali jari telunjuk Yuuto yang sekarang menunjuk rasi bintang Vega.

"Heee, Kidou hebat bisa hafal semuanya! Aku nggak mungkin bisa kayaknya..." Mamoru berkata sambil tersenyum kagum pada Kidou. Yang dipuji hanya tersenyum kecil, walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat senang sekali. Bukan senang karena dipuji. Tapi karena dia melihat senyum matahari sang kapten yang terarah padanya...

yatto mitsuketa orihime sama

やっと見つけた織姫様

_I finally found Vega,_

dakedo doko darou hikoboshi sama

だけどどこだろう彦星様

_but where is Altair?_

kore ja hitoribocchi

これじゃ一人ぼっち

_She's going to be all alone._

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka bertiga diam dalam keheningan malam. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang sejuk bertiup ke arah mereka. Lalu, tiba-tiba Mamoru mengerutkan keningnya. Dan dia mengangkat tangannya, menunjuk satu rasi bintang.

"Hey, Aku sudah nemu Vega..." Kidou dan Goenji pun menoleh ke arah cowok dengan headband oranye itu. "Tapi, mana Altair...?" Mamoru menurunkan tangannya sambil memasang wajah sedih. 'Kenapa dia jadi sedih...?' Kidou ingin menanyakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang. Yang ternyata, Goenji mendahuluinya untuk bertanya hal itu...

"Kenapa tampangmu sedih begitu?" Goenji bertanya pada Mamoru. Mamoru masih memandang langit, berkata dengan suara pelan. "Habisnya nanti Orihime-sama sendirian, kan? Karena Hikoboshi-sama nggak ada..."

Kidou dan Goenji tersentak mendengar hal ini. Mamoru tidak memperhatikan wajah kaget mereka dan tetap mencari Altair. Sang GameMaker dan Ace Striker kaget, Mamoru yang...yang... yang seperti itu(?), ternyata tahu sejarah tentang pertemuan Orihime-sama a.k.a Vega dengan Hikoboshi-sama a.k.a Altair. Atau mungkin lebih dikenal dengan nama 'Tanabata'. Yah, sebenarnya anak kecil juga pasti tahu tentang Tanabata. Yang membuat mereka kaget, Mamoru bisa mengatakan hal... eh, romantis seperti tadi itu. Dan pikiran mereka berdua pun sama, 'Kok bisa...?'

"Ehm, Endou." Mamoru yang mendengar panggilan Kidou, menoleh kearahnya. "Kamu kenapa mengatakan hal yang...eh..." Sungguh, Kidou tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan Mamoru di sini. "eh..Sedih seperti itu?" Mamoru menaikkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Kidou.

"Habisnya memang seperti itu, kan? Walaupun sebenarnya mereka cuman bisa ketemu setahun sekali. Tapi kalau aku bisa menemukan mereka berdua itu lebih bagus! Katanya, kalau kita bisa menemukan Vega dan Altair, itu sama dengan memberikan kebahagiaan pada kedua pasangan itu. Makannya aku ingin menemukan Vega dan Altair!" Mamoru menjelaskan panjang lebar sambil tersenyum seperti anak kecil yang senang karena telah berbuat baik. 'Katanya'...

"Katanya itu... kata siapa?" Goenji kembali menyuarakan pertanyaan di pikiran Kidou. Sepertinya tanpa Mamoru sadari, dia telah sangat sering membuat kedua sahabatnya itu berpikran kompak...

"Hiroto." Jawab Mamoru singkat, dia masih mencari-cari Altair. Dan kembali dia membuat dua orang disampingnya berpikiran sama. 'Sudah kuduga...'

Reaksi Goenji dengan jawaban Mamoru adalah... Mengacak-acak rambut sang kapten. Mamoru yang tak bisa menghindar dari Goenji hanya ber'wa wa!' rambutnya di acak-acak seperti itu. Setelah itu dia pasang tampang 'kenapa sih?' pada Goenji. Dan untuk menghilangkan rasa ngambek Mamoru, Goenji membantunya untuk mencari Altair. Kidou kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah laku gaje –sekaligus rutinitas - dari kedua sahabatnya. Dan kembali senyuman itu menghilang ketika dadanya terasa sakit. Yang membuat Kidou akhirnya mulai menyadari perasaan apa yang ada di hatinya sekarang...

tanoshigena hitotsu tonari no kimi

楽しげなひとつ隣の君

_You are by my side, enjoying yourself,_

watashi wa nani mo ienakute

私は何も言えなくて

_and I, am unable to say anything.  
_

Iri...? Sepertinya bukan itu. Lalu apa? Cemburu...? Mungkin itu. Tapi kenapa dia cemburu? Bukannya seharusnya dia senang melihat kedua sahabatnya tertawa seperti itu? Yuuto kembali memperhatikan Mamoru dan Goenji. Mereka berdua kembali tertawa bersama. Lebih tepatnya Mamoru tertawa dan Goenji hanya tersenyum kecil. Dan Yuuto pun kembali merasakan rasa sesak di dadanya ketika melihat pemandangan ini...

Cemburu, ya...? Yuuto mendongak ke atas untuk kembal melihat bintang. Di dalam pikirannya, dia memikirkan tentang perasaannya yang campur aduk menjadi satu tersebut. Cemburu pada siapa...? Pada Goenji? Kenapa? Karena dia lebih dahulu bertemu sang kapten? Karena dia lebih dahulu mengerti tentang sang kapten? Karena dia lebih sering menerima senyuman matahari sang kapten? Karena dia lebih bisa membuat sang kapten tersenyum?

Dan seorang Kidou Yuuto kaget dengan hal yang baru disadarinya. Dia hanya bisa diam membisu melihat langit...

hontou wa zutto kimi no koto o

本当はずっと君の事を

_The truth is, I've always_

dokoka de wakatteita

どこかでわかっていた

_known somewhere inside, my feelings for you._

Kidou Yuuto sebenarnya sudah tahu sejak dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Endou Mamoru. 'Aku suka padanya.' Itulah hal yang diteriakkan perasaan Kidou yang paling dalam. Dia tahu dan tahu. Tapi dia menyembunyikannya. Karena dia tidak ingin sebuah perasaan itu merusak apa yang dia punya sekarang ini. Rival, teman, sahabat... Orang yang dipercaya...

Mitsukattatte

見つかったって

_But just finding them_

todoki wa shinai

届きはしない

_won't make them reach you._

dame da yo nakanai de

駄目だよ泣かないで

_Don't. Don't cry_

sou iikikaseta

そう言い聞かせた

_is what I told myself._

Tapi dari itu semua, Kidou tahu dia tidak akan bisa menyampaikan perasaan itu pada Mamoru. Menyembunyikan, menyembunyikan, menyembunyikan... Sambil hati dan seluruh sel otaknya membisikkan 'Tidak boleh. Tidak boleh menangis.' Terus menerus, Kidou membisikkan kata-kata itu dalam hati. Walaupun sekarang hatinya serasa retak dan akan pecah berkeping-keping seperti sebuah gelas...

doushitai itte goran

どうしたい言ってごらん

_"What would you like to do? Tell me."_

kokoro no koe ga suru

心の声がする

_I hear the voice of my heart._

'Apa yang ingin dirimu lakukan? Katakanlah.' Suara di dalam diri Kidou Yuuto mulai membisikkan hal itu. Mungkin saja lubuk hatinya menyadari, bahwa dirinya sudah tidak tahan melihat kedua sahabat baiknya tertawa di sampingnya. Apa? Apa yang ingin dia lakukan? Tentu saja, dia ingin menyampaikan perasaannya. Dia ingin Mamoru menerima perasaannya. Dia ingin menerima senyuman dari Mamoru dan juga membuatnya menginginkan Mamoru...

Tapi dia tidak ingin hubungan yang ada selama ini hancur. Dia tidak ingin Mamoru menjauh darinya, kalau saja dia menolak perasaan Kidou. Dia tidak ingin persahabatan mereka hancur. Tidak ingin membuat Mamoru sedih. Juga tak ingin menjauhkan Mamoru dari Goenji –yang notabene paling sering membuat Mamoru tersenyum.

Apa? Apa yang diinginkannya? Tidak. Leih tepatnya, apa yang harus dilakukannya...?

kimi no tonari ga ii

君の隣がいい

_I want to be by your side._

shinjitsu wa zankoku da

真実は残酷だ

_But the truth is cruel._

"Kidou? Kenapa diam saja dari tadi?" Kidou terbangun dari pergulatan pikirannya dan menoleh ke arah Mamoru. Kedua sahabatnya itu memasang wajah bingung dan cemas. Ah, benar juga...

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya membayangkan bagaiman Orihime-sama dan Hikoboshi-sama bertemu tahun depan..." Yuuto tersenyum kecil sambil kembali memandang langit penuh bintang. Mamoru tertawa mendengar hal ini seraya bergumam 'dasar aneh.' Goenji ikutan tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Kidou yang mulai tertular Mamoru.

Benar... Begini saja tidak apa-apa. Asal Kidou bisa terus berada di samping Mamoru. Asal Mamoru tidak kehilangan senyumnya. Itu saja sudah cukup.

'Apa yang ingin dirimu lakukan? Katakanlah.'

'Aku ingin berada di samping Mamoru. Selalu.' Yuuto berkata di dalam hati.

Kidou Yuuto tahu sebenarnya ini saja tidak cukup. Dia yakin pasti selain dia, ada yang juga menyukai Mamoru. Kidou Yuuto adalah pengobeservasi yang hebat. Dalam waktu yang singkat ketika dia berkecamuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, dia bisa tahu siapa saja selain dia yang menyukai Mamoru. Komplit dengan alasannya. Yah, mungkin Fudou yang satu tipe dengannya tahu juga. 'Kenyataan itu kejam juga ya...' Itulah yang ada di pikirannya ketika dia mendaftar siapa saja yang menginginkan sang kapten.

Goenji Shuuya, orang yang bisa membuat Mamoru tersenyum dengan mudah dan hanya Mamoru yang bisa mengeluarkan senyuman Shuuya.

Kazemaru Ichirouta, teman masa kecil Mamoru yang sangat overprotektif pada sang kapten. Kidou sadar hal ini sejak melihat Kazemaru melindungi Mamoru di pertandingan pertama Raimon vs Teikoku.

Kiyama Hiroto, yang memang kelihatan mengagumi dan menyayangi Mamoru sejak Kidou pertama kali melihatnya. Dan mungkin satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengajarkan berbagai macam hal pada Mamoru dengan sabar.

Fubuki Shirou, yang daripada menyayangi mungkin lebih tepat disebut 'merasa berhutang.' Yang pasti, Fubuki pasti akan selalu loyal pada Mamoru.

Tachimukai Yuuki, yang sama dengan Fubuki, lebih tepat disebut mengagumi daripada menyayangi. Dan dia pasti mempercayai Mamoru dalam keadaan apapun.

Aki Kino, yang walaupun orangnya sendiri tidak sadar, kelihatan sekali kalau dia menyukai sang kapten. Dan sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali Haruna (kadang bersama Kogure) menggoda gadis satu ini.

Raimon Natsumi, yang sikapnya sama persis dengan Aki. Dan sama-sama jadi korban Haruna dan Kogure.

Zaizen Touko, yang suka pada Mamoru lewat perantara sepak bola. Kidou berusaha menahan tawa ketika teringat reaksi yang lainnya ketika Touko mengecup pipi Mamoru di tengah lapangan.

Kudou Fuyuka, yang walaupun termasuk anggota baru, sepertinya mulai menyukai Mamoru. Yah, kalau ada perkembangan sedikit saja dari gadis berambut panjang ini, Haruna pasti dengan hebohnya akan bercerita pada Kidou.

Kidou tersenyum ketika mengingat orang-orang ini satu persatu. Mereka semua menyayangi Mamoru, walaupun dengan kadar sayang yang berbeda-beda. Karena, tentu saja Kidou Yuuto menyadari, beberapa dari mereka sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing. Tapi mereka semua akan tetap menjaga dan melindungi Mamoru...

'Kenyataan itu kejam...'

yoru o koete

夜を越えて

_The night rolls on_

tooi omoide no kimi ga

遠い思い出の君が

_In a distant memory, you_

yubi o sasu

指をさす

_point with your finger_

mujakina koe de

無邪気な声で

_in an innocent voice._

"Ah!" Suara Mamoru membuat Kidou dan Goenji menoleh ke arah sang kapten. Mamoru pun tersenyum lebar sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah rasi bintang. Dengan suara innocent seperti milik Fubuki – kalau dia sedang tidak marah tentunya - , Mamoru berkata,

"Ketemu! Altair!"

iwanakatta

言わなかった

_I didn't say it,_

Ienakatta

言えなかった

_I couldn't say it,_

nidoto modorenai

二度と戻れない

_I can never go back._

Kidou tidak mengatakan perasaannya. Kidou tidak bisa mengatakan perasaannya. Dan dia tahu tidak akan bisa menarik kembali keputusan yang telah dia buat. Dia akan terus, terus, terus, dan terus menyayangi, menjaga, dan melindungi Mamoru. Sampai Mamoru menemukan siapa orang yang akan selalu berada di sampingnya...

aa sou ka suki ni narutte

ああそうか好きになるって

_Ah, I see, so that's what it means_

kouiu koto nanda ne

こういう事なんだね

_to fall in love._

**The end!**

Ah! Selesai! Hohohoho, apa Yuuto di sini OOC? Demi kepentingan cerita, relakanlah si esper nanas menjadi melankolis seperti di atas... *digigit pasukan penguin*.

Sebenarnya, ini cerita harusnya dibuat pake bahasa Inggris. Tapi saya nggak bisa! Ngomong bahsa inggris sih nggak masalah. Grammar itu loh...Grammar saya ancur abis, bis, bis! Ahhh, I'm so sorry Ten-chan. Please forgive me...T_T

Haha, banyak amat yang suka ama Mamo-tan, ya? Tenang aja, Yuuto. Kamu nanti punya Akio yang selalu ada di sampingmu... *fujoshi akut : on!* Dan Mamoru pasti happy end dengan Hiroto! Baik, sebelum saya dihajar fans pairing lain, saya akan stop ngoceh...

Review, please? *wink*


End file.
